mio y de nadie mas!
by issabela23
Summary: Shizuo e Izaya quedan encerrados en un ascensor,no fuera tan malo si no estuviera su enemigo al lado,no estuvieran empapados,ni estuvieran congelandose! Necesitan moverse pero de que forma? Despues de todo pensaran si quieren si su relacion continue igual o que cambie algo Contiene lemmon estan avisados! Entren y comenten,nos vemos Bye!


(Shizaya -lemmon)

Esta historia contiene ,digamos lemmon...no se. Cuidado al leerla!

Resumen:

Sin saber como ,Shizuo e Izaya quedan encerrados en el ascensar de casa del pelinegro.

No seria tan malo sino estuvieran encerrados con su enemigo y muriendose de frio.

Pero los dos saben que necesitan moverse sino quieren congelarse. Que haran?

Despues de todo acabaran pensando en su relacion,de verdad quieren que siga como siempre o haran algo para cambiarla?

Bueno espero que les guste! Ahí va!

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes.

* * *

Sin saber como los dos quedaron encerrados en aquel ascensor.

-mierda...-tenia que hacer algo,en poco espacio sabia que a Shizuo no le ganaria. Que hacia? nada,no pudo,Shizuo lo agarro del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared.

-ahora vas a morir cabron!

Ahí seria donde todo acabase,en un ascensor,Izaya sabia que llevando la vida como la llevaba no duraria,seguramente alguien acabaria con el pero no tan pronto.

-Shi...Shizu-cha...n-cada vez le costaba mas respirar,estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando el ascensor se movio bruscamente.

Shizuo lo solto.

-aah ah...-Shizuo vio su movil,las siete de la tarde. Se sento y se aparto lo maximo que pudo de Izaya,este no sabia que decir,no habia acabado con el. -je Shizu-chan porque no acabas conmigo?

-cierra la boca! No acabaria con alguien que no puede escapar!

-o~ asique te gusta jugar con tu presa...ya sabes como una bestia!-Shizuo lo miro. Si Izaya no tuviera su maldita boca estaria mucho mejor,es mas habrian llegado a ser amigos.

Paso el tiempo,aproximadamente dos horas,en total silencio sino fuera por que cada dos por tres Izaya soltaba alguna estupidez.

-cof cof-Shizu-chan~eres aburrido hagamos algo. Me esta entrando frio.

-...callate eres molesto!-Izaya se pego a Shizuo,que pretendía esa pulga?

-has dicho que no me matarás porque no puedo defenderme ,asi que hasta que salgamos de aqui puedo joderte un poco!

-alejate!-lo empujo alejandolo,Izaya fruncio el ceño poniendo cara de malhumorado.

-Shizu-chan~ tengo frio~-se volvio a pegar a Shizuo-ya sabes a ti no te afectara el frio,por eso de ser una bestia salvaje,pero a mi ,un humano,si que me afecta

-tu un humano?-rio con sorna-por favor eres mas bien un piojo bastardo,nadie te consideraria un humano!-Izaya se enfado.

-Shizu-chan no me gusta que me insultes.

-calla!-Shizuo se encogio,la verdad a el tambien le estaba dando frio.

-Shizu-chan abrazame~-Izaya levanto el brazo izquierdo de Shizuo y se metió debajo

-que haces bastardo!-Shizuo se sorprendio para despues sonrojarse,nunca nadie se habia acercado tanto.

-shh...como ya he dicho tengo frio...es por correr bajo la lluvia,quizas pronto me enferme. Lo siento Shizu-chan pero si me enfermo no podré jugar contigo en dias...se paciente -Izaya cerro los ojos y se apoyo en el pecho de Shizuo.

Izaya esperaba ser empujado,y quizas golpeado pero no. Shizuo se quedo quieto y también se acomodo abrazando mas al pelinegro,esto lo cogió por sorpresa-que haces Shiz-algo lo corto,Shizuo lo abrazo. -hey!-este callo encima-que te ocurre? Levanta!-Izaya pudo notar como Shizuo estaba frio,bastante.

-...

-oye...? Ya veo has decidido morir?...-no contestaba-oye Shizu-chan!-con gran esfuerzo lo levanto y lo apoyo contra la pared,congelado.

-Izaya...maldito piojo...-Izaya sonrió,estaba casi congelado y aun seguía insultandolo.

-Shizu-chan sabes estas realmente frio...

-lo se...mi temperatura baja enseguida,tengo que hacer algo. -intento levantarse,pero estaba debil.

-valla asi que tienes que hacer algo o morirás jaj. De verdad que no eres humano ,en vez de que de fiebre ,te baja la temperatura? No me hagas reir que tontería.-callo mientras mantenia la sonrisa ironica,no era broma?-oye es cierto?-por primera vez se puso serio delante de Shizuo

-callate...solo ayudame a levantarme ...me movere y asi calentare. -Izaya lo miro, estaba debil y muy frio. Se toco la frente,el estaba caliente ,le estaba dando fiebre al estar empapado.

Quizas si sudaba un poco no le daria fiebre ,o tambien podria empeorar.

-...yo tambien tengo que moverme. -Shizuo lo observo mientras este se levantaba y se quitaba la chaqueta-"es solo por supervivencia"-se dijo Izaya. Luego se quito la camisa.

Vio la hora las nueve y hacia bastante frio algo que no ayudaba nada ,además eso también hacia que la ropa no se secase.

Se agacho quedando a la altura de Shizuo.

-que haces?-estaba cansado,y debil ,de verdad tenia que moverse. Izaya comenzo a desabrocharle el chaleco-o oye!

-calmate. -luego la camiseta ,pero al llegar al tercer boton una mano lo detuvo

-he dicho que ,que demonio haces!?-Izaya observo la cara de Shizuo estaba sonrojado.

Se solto

-darte calor corporal.

-ah? Tu? Olvidame prefiero morir a que te acerques a mi!

-ya...pero si de verdad eres asi acabaras muriendo de frio. -Shizuo chasqueo la lengua,el enano tenia razon. Bajo la cabeza y aparto la mirada,Izaya continuo hasta ver el torso desnudo de Shizuo,esto lo sonrojo. Era fornido y le parecia...atractivo. Se acerco y le saco la camisa del todo para abrazarlo. Se sento en las piernas del rubio y junto su dorso desnudo con el de Shizuo.

-pulga!-Izaya observo el rostro de Shizuo lo estaba mirando malhumorado-eres idiota?

-que?

-solo tu cara esta caliente! Tu cuerpo esta mas frio que el mio!-Izaya se sorprendio.

-de verdad? Supongo que sera porque yo siempre he sido frio.

-y pensabas darme calor? estupido!-Shizuo lo aparto de su cuerpo

-entonces que hacemos? No sabia que estaba tan frio ,auque mi cara esta caliente...-Izaya pego su cara al pecho de Shizuo

-hey! Esto es extraño!-Izaya no le presto atencion,pego su mejilla y su oreja al pecho de Shizuo escuchando su corazon,estaba agitado. Volvio a sentarse como antes,encima del rubio.

-Shizu-chan~ estas nervioso conmigo encima?-Shizuo se sorprendio,estaba avergonzado. Claro que estaba nervioso.

-ci...cierra la boca!-involuntariamente bajo la mirada encontrandose con otra que lo miraba desde abajo ,esto lo puso aun mas nervioso.

Sin haberse dado cuenta su cuerpo estaba mas caliente.

Se removio un poco intentendo alejarse de Izaya sin ningun exito.

Izaya hundio su rostro en el pecho de Shizuo,se sentia tan bien...aunque estaba fria su piel poco a poco se habia calentado y se habia vuelto calida.

Entonces se dio cuenta abriendo los ojos al maximo ,que estaba haciendo?

Disfrutando de aquel tacto?

Se separo bruscamente y miro para arriba ,Shizuo mantenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-Shizu-chan...-Shizuo lo miro,desde cuando aquel maldito tenia una mirada como esa?

No parecia el mismo,no tenia malicia en sus ojos ,simplemente lo miraban con ingenuidad.

-mierda..."Piensa en otra cosa!"-Izaya volvio a acercarse a Shizuo estaba caliente,quizas ya bastaria. Pensaba separarse cuando noto dos brazos que estaban poniendose alrededor suyo. Shizuo lo estaba comenzando abrazar. Sin poder hacer mas se quedo ahí,y mientras Shizuo lo abrazaba el tambien correspondia

-"es por supervivencia"-se repetia-"nunca haria esto sino fuera por supervivencia"-se intentaba autoconvencer ,pero no era asi. Al principio puede que si pero ahora ,los dos estaban disfrutando el contacto con el otro cuerpo. Hacia frio pero ellos tenian calor. -Shizu-chan...-Shizuo lo abrazo mas para si. De repente el cosquilleo que sentia desde que vio a Izaya mirandolo,bajo a su entrepierna,sabia que significaba eso.

Sin mas hundio su rostro en el cuello del informante e intentaba alejar aquella parte del contacto con Izaya

-"no,mierda!"-apretaba fuertemente la mandibula y los ojos ,no podia estar pasandole eso,no con ese tipo!

-Shi-Shizuo hundio mas el rostro en el cuello del informante ,este no sabia que ocurria,sin embargo no se movio. El tambien sentia un cosquilleo,pero en el estomago y por toda su columna al sentir la respiracion de Shizuo tan cerca.-Shizu-chan...

Shizuo,estaba cabreandose,no podia estar asi con Izaya,cada vez que decia su nombre lo calentaba mas,mierda! Lo exitaba tanto aquella voz,que por alguna razon se estaba poniendo pesada.

-Izaya cierra la boca!

-Shizu-chan...me...me duele!-Shizuo separo su rostro para mirarlo,Izaya volvio a respirar. Lo habia estado ahogando. -acaso pensabas matarme?no dijiste que no lo harias sino podía defenderme!?

-lo siento!-Shizuo volvio a posar su frente en el hombro de Izaya ,no tenia que acercarse mucho o notaria la creciente ereccion que tenia entre sus piernas.

La respiracion de Shizuo lo calentaba. Cerro los ojos pero aquel cosquilleo bajo hasta su entepierna,tenia que separarse o sino Shizuo lo notaria ya que estaba mirando para abajo.

-Shizu-chan creo que ya esta bien! Sueltame!- forcejeo un poco,pero Shizuo no dejaria que se alejase,si lo hacia notaria lo que tenia entre las piernas.

-no! Tengo frio!-mintio.

-pero yo no,tengo calor!-los dos tenian calor.

El forcejeo se hizo mas notorio hasta que cayeron los dos,Izaya noto el suelo frio a su espalda pero poco le importo.

De repente,las piernas de los dos tocaron el miembro del otro,cada uno soltando un gemido de sorpresa.

-"mier..."

-"da..."-se quedaron quietos un momento,acababan de soltar un gemido,el otro lo habria oido,pero aquel pensamiento fue sustituido con "ha soltado un gemido?"

Ninguno de los dos queria dar la cara pero sabían que no podian quedarse en aquella posicion ,era incomoda.

Al cabo de unos segundos decidieron separarse.

-Shizu-chan...

-Izaya...-los dos estaban sonrojados.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos,no podia estar pasando aquello.

Se separaron quedando a cada extremo del ascensor.

Miraron su entrepierna. Tenian un serio problema,alzaron la vista y vieron al contrario. Tapandose instintivamente quedaron durante unos segundos,empujando su 'problemilla' para que bajara.

Izaya de repente solto un gemido llamando la atencion de Shizuo.

-no...mierda...-Izaya se rio de si mismo,tenia cara de dolor y es que era asi,le dolia,habia estado por largos minutos excitado y le estaba comenzando a doler.

-que ocurre?-Shizuo que llevaba mas tiempo sin embargo aun no sentia ningun dolor

-duele...-Shizuo abrio los ojos sorprendido-mierda...-Shizuo sabia que aquello le doleria a no ser que se soltara.

-haz lo que quieras!-se giro cara a la pared y de espaldas a izaya

-que!?

-ya lo has oido,sabes de que te hablo asique hazlo.

-...estas loco!? No hare nada como eso en un lugar como este y contigo delante-Shizuo se cabreo,encima que intentaba ser bueno

-date prisa! -izaya se lo penso,le dolia.

Apoyo del todo su espalda en la pared y abrio las piernas desabrochandose el cinturon y bajandose la cremallera del pantalon.

Volvio a mirar a Shizuo,estaba de espaldas pero aun asi le parecia atractivo. Se lo veia fuerte...

Aparto la mirada,y agarro su miembro comenzabdo a nasajearlo de arriba a bajo

-ah-sin darse cuenta solto un sonido bastante erotico,se tapo la boca con la otra mano.

Aquellos sonidos que intentaba izaya no soltar a Shizuo lo excitaban...tenia muchas ganas de mirar atras.

-joder...-susurro. Izaya observo la espalda de Shizuo otra vez ,parecia que estaba tenso.

No supo que fue exactamente,la exitacion,o alguna otra cosa pero solto el nombre del otro.

-Shizu-chan...-se sorpendio de si mismo,pero no lo pudo mostrar,estaba muy concentrado en acabar. Y otra cosa mas escapo de sus labios-ven...ah!-Shizuo se giro topandose con una imagen muy erotica,no pudo aguantarse y sin mas se acerco a Izaya-Shiz-no pudo terminar ya que su boca se lleno con la lengua de Shizuo,le gustaba mucho aquel beso pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Izaya...-Shizuo dejo ver su miembro y comenzo a masajearlo enfrente de Izaya mientras lo besaba de nuevo. Sin mas espera,le quito bruscamente los pantalones a Izaya dejandolo totalmente desnudo y a continuación los suyos.

Estaba muy exitado.

Poso su mano sobre la punta del miembro de Izaya,este solto un gemido,comenzo a masajearlo.

Aquel enano estaba mostrando una cara muy erotica. Se le caia la un hilo de baba ,estaba rojo y gotas de sudor bajaban por sus sienes.

-"como puede ser tan sexy!?"

-Shizu-chan...quiero...-Shizuo acerco su miembro a la entrada de Izaya y comenzo a meterlo ,pero la excitacion pudo con el y no aguanto ir a un ritmo tan lento, embistio de golpe a Izaya, haciendole daño.-argh! Nn...Shizu-chan!-Izaya comenzo a sangrar, no estaba preparado. Se agarro al cuello de Shizuo mientras este lo posaba sobre sus piernas.

Aquel pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando,se separo un poco para observarlo, estaba llorando. iba a moverse cuando Izaya solto un sollozo,de verdad le habia hecho tanto daño?

-Izaya...-toco la mejilla de izaya limpiandole las lagrimas. Su estupida excitacion habia hecho que le hiciese daño a izaya,se insulto internamente

-duele...ah ah...urg-algo caliente se poso sobre sus labios ,Shizuo lo besaba dulcemente ,habia sido un idiota al hacerlo de golpe. Al poco tiempo ,Izaya comenzo a olvidar el dolor, queria de verdad hacerlo con Shizuo,el mismo comenzo a mover su cadera pidiendo movimiento ,aguantaria cualquier dolor. Shizuo se sorprendio ,pero enseguida comenzo a moverse, lentemente al principio ,ya que izaya todavia estaba herido, pero despues de escuchar varios gemidos del pelinegro sin ningun dolor comenzo a embestirlo mas fuertemente.

Mete saca.

Aquel era el ritmo ,una y otra vez.

-Shizu...Shizu...me-Shizuo siguio embistiendo a Izaya ,este le mordio el cuello ,estaba a punto de venirse.-arg aah! Ah! Shi-Shizu-cha-n! Ah!

-Izaya...-los gritos del pelinegro se escuchaban ,Shizuo tambien estaba a punto.

De repente Shizuo noto como Izaya se contraia, esto hizo que un gemido ronco saliera de sus labios.

Una sustancia caliente se derramo en su interior mientras el soltaba la misma sustancia sobre el cuerpo de Shizuo y el suyo.

Estaba agotado

-ah..ah...aah-se quedo descansando sobre el rubio que aun lo sostenia por su espalda. Ninguno sabia que decir, habian disfrutado si,pero aun asi ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vendria despues de todo aquello ,que tenian que decir? Que tenian que hacer? No lo sabian.

Izaya notaba la respiracion del rubio sobre su cabeza,no queria mirarlo a la cara. De repente Shizuo actuo,levanto el rostro del pelinegro para que lo mirase,sin mas lo beso,un beso suave.

-te duele?-izaya observo sorprendido al rubio-lo siento...-y lo abrazo mas para asi ,atrayendolo.

Se vistieron ,sin decir nada mas,el corazon de izaya estaba descontrolado ,lo que acababa de pasar aun seguia en su mente. Al igual que en Shizuo.

sin embargo este ultimo si hablo.

-Izaya...esto...-Izaya no lo observo.

-quedara entre nosotros tranquilo-Izaya se coloco su chaqueta

-no! No es eso. No se como decirlo pero...a mi me ha gustado-Izaya se sonrojo-y pienso que si de verdad yo te odiara no lo hubiera hecho...o que no me hubiera sentido mal cuando te hice daño...quizas yo...bueno,quizas no te odie!-Shizuo aparto la mirada,que acababa de ser aquello una confesion?

-que?

-bueno yo lo habia hecho antes con mujeres y eso...pero es extraño,he sentido algo raro. Algo mas o menos aqui-seÑalo su pecho-era algo raro-Shizuo se estaba poniendo rojo,si en definitiva aquello era una confesion-era calido...y...-observo a Izaya que lo observaba con los ojos abiertos al maximo-aaaa olvidalo!-Izaya se quedo parado,sorprendido,sin saber que decir.

-acaso ...yo te gusto?-Shizuo alzo la vista y nego,como le iba a gustar aquel tipo?

-no solo digo que quizas no te odie. Pero eso no significa que te quiera! No no creo que signifique eso...no creo. -de repente el ascensor se movio,y comenzo a bajar. Ahí se acababa todo-por hoy dejemoslo aqui...-el escensor toco suelo,Shizuo salio de el en silencio,todo lo que habia pasado en el ascensor no seria contado...no eso no queria! Se giro para decir algo mas y vio como Izaya lo miraba tristemente,el tambien habia estado pensando,lo que habia pasado en el ascensor de verdad se quedaria ahí? nunca seria mencionado,y actuarian como siempre?

-Shizu-chan...yo -sono un pitido y la puerta se cerro

-hey!-no logro detenerla y quedo fuera. Shizuo se preguntaba que iba a decir,le cabreo ,queria saberlo!

Comenzo a correr por los pisos,donde pararia el ascensor? No lo sabia y continuo subiendo las escaleras tenia que saberlo!

Dentro del ascensor estaba Izaya,se coloco la capucha y se apoyo contra la pared ,por alguna razon dejarlo todo tal y como estaba no le gustaba ,lo entristecia. Pero no le pudo decir nada. Se encogio de hombros cuando de repente escucho un grito,era Shizuo. Gritaba su nombre.

-Izayaaa!-Izaya se puso delante de la puerta hasta que se abrio,ahí estaba el rubio,mirandolo con el ceño fruncido mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Se saco la capucha.

-shizu-chan...? Que haces?-salio. De repente unas manos se colocaron alrededor de su rostro

-que estabas a punto de decir?-Izaya se sorpendio

-yo? Nada-no lo diria,no diria que no queria que todo quedara entre ellos,y que todo volviese a ser como antes. No!

Coloco su sonrisa ladina enfadando al rubio aun mas

-mierda!-lo abrazo. Izaya no sabia exctamente que hacer.-te lo dire...no se que ocurre pero algo dentro de mi no quiere esto...

-esto...?

-no quiere actuar como antes,no quiero hacerte mas daño,no quiero dejarlo todo como estaba. Quiero...-Izaya abrio los ojos al maximo. Que estaba a punto de decir Shizuo?-estar mas cerca de ti! Me ha gustado lo de antes-izaya se separo bruscamente.

-asi que te ha gustado hacerlo conmigo? Necesitas mas sexo? Jaj pues yo no sere quien

-no!-Shizuo lo corto con un grito-quiero decir que me ha gustado estar cerca de ti sin intentar hacerte daño,quiero que sea asi. Que piensas?-izaya se quedo perplejo.

-...que estas loco...-Shizuo se sorprendio,creia que Izaya habia sentido algo tambien,pero al parecer no fue asi. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos,Shizuo estaba a punto de marcharse cuando izaya lo detuvo. Lo giro y lo beso. -pero...yo tambien...-cada vez iba perdiendo la fuerza en sus palabras ,tenia mucha vergüenza nunca habia mostrado debilidad de aquella manera-quiero que estemos juntos...

Ninguno hablo. Izaya estaba poniendose nervioso,lo habria escuchado? Cuando levanto el rostro Shizuo lo volvio abrazar

-Izaya...no se si sera verdad,no estoy muy seguro,pero...al parecer todo lo que he sentido por ti hasta el momento no era odio...no se que era. Pero se parece mas al cariÑo y los celos derivados por este.

-que? Shizuo...estas diciendo que te gus"to"- Shizuo se separo y lo beso,un beso dulce. Cuando se separaron Shizuo puso su frente contra la del informante,sin mirarlo eso si,tenia vergüenza.

-no esta claro de que si.

Izaya se quedo petrificado,pero Shizuo lo agarro de la mano y le beso el cuello dejandole una marca. Luego lo arrastro dentro del ascensor y bajaron.

Habia parado de llover y como siempre Tokio aun siendo las once de la noche practicamente seguia llena.

Shizuo paro en seco en mitad de toda la gente aun con Izaya cogido de la mano y dijo bastante alto para que todo el que pudiera lo oyera

-que te quede claro esto pulga! Ahora me perteneces! Si alguien te hace algo ,pagara por ello!-sin mas lo volvio a besar bajo las miradas de todos mientras destapaba el cuello de izaya para que todos vieran la marca que el le habia dejado.

-habeis oido!? -Izaya observo al rubio para despues sonrojarse al maximo. Aquello habia sido una confesion muy extraña. -vamos!-volvio a coger a izaya y comenzaron a pasear por Ikebukuro,todo el mundo tenia que saber que nadie ,excepto el, podia acercarse a Izaya! A no ser que quisiera acabar con irreconocible.

* * *

Bueno si es extraña,yo soy asi escribo cosas extrañas! Pero tu las lees quien es mas extraño aqui!? A si...sigo siendo yo.

Espero que por lo menos a alguien le haya gustado

Quien lo haya leido que deje un review si?

Ah! Y pasen por mis demas historias,todas estan acabadas (no se hacer mas que One shots)

Bueno nos vemos ,bye!


End file.
